A Raspberry Slushy And A (Probably) Ruined Scarf
by DemigodGleek
Summary: Short reaction fic to "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle". Kurt shows Blaine around after the football game and they meet a jock. Blaine gets to join McKinley's Pity Party Club. (Sorry for any spelling- or grammar-errors)


**A/N: I recently watched "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" and all I could think of was this. Read, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Blaine truly enjoyed the football game.

He had had to abandon his tremendous plans of studying all night long when Kurt excitedly told him that Mercedes had called to let them know that they had figured out how to get enough players for the football game. They had decided to go together to cheer for Kurt's friends, and Blaine had left his homework to spend the night watching a bunch of smelly, sweaty high school boys run after a ball with Kurt.

When Kurt later called to tell Blaine that Burt and Carole were coming too and had offered to drive both of them, Blaine had gladly accepted the offer – much to Kurt's dismay. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Kurt was embarrassed and didn't want his friend and his family to meet. It made Blaine wonder, because judging by what he had heard about Kurt's dad and step-mom, it didn't seem to be anything to be embarrassed about.

But Blaine still found Kurt flustered with cheeks flushed not only from the cold the evening of the football game. It hit him that maybe Kurt wasn't embarrassed of his family, but of _Blaine_, which somewhat dampened his excitement. He decided to be as dapper and nice he could be to Kurt's parents, and it turned out better than he had thought it would; Carole squeezed his hand with a huge, bright smile and told him that she had heard so much about him, and even though Burt was somewhat colder, he wasn't really unkind, which judging by Kurt's relieved expression wasn't too bad.

During the game, there wasn't much time to chat; it was intense, with the Glee girls replacing many of the trained football players and McKinley's team seeming to have no chance of winning at all. But to the half-time show, the original players came back to dance and sing, and Blaine had to admit that it was amazing. He hadn't really underrated the New Directions, but the performance made him realize that the Warblers maybe had to work harder than he'd thought to win Regionals.

As the game started again, McKinley quickly caught up with the other team. Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't very interested in football and had come there merely to support his friends, but during the last few minutes, Kurt looked just as engaged in the game as anyone else. It put a smile on Blaine's face.

And then the last score was distributed, and it was clear that McKinley had won. The crowd exploded in a mix of disappointed and happy screaming. Most of the people were jumping up and down and cupping their mouths and yelling various things depending on what team they had cheered on.

Kurt was bouncing on his heels, a huge smile on his face and his voice high-pitched as he cheered. In the heat of the moment, Blaine grabbed his arms and pulled him in to a short hug. It wasn't anything unusual with that; everybody was hugging and yelling and high-fiving each other, but when they pulled away, Kurt's smile was a little dopey and his cheeks very red.

As the screaming slowly died out, and the people started leaving, Carole stopped Kurt and Blaine and said:

"Kurt, what about you giving Blaine a tour around school? We'll meet you on the parking lot in fifteen minutes." She had a knowing gleam in her eyes, and Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt blushing a little.

"Come on." Kurt gestured for Blaine to follow him.

It took long time to get out of the crowd, and they lost each other a few times, but at last they were safely inside school. There weren't many people inside; most had gone to the parking lot to drive home at once, and the football teams had already left for their locker rooms.

Kurt chatted as he pointed at various things with stories he remembered clearly from his time at McKinley.

"And that was my locker." He said and pointed at one in the long row of green lockers. "I've gotten shoved and pushed and slushied here more times than you can count."

Kurt laughed a little to make the comment lighter, but Blaine noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes. Hesitantly, he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. His friend looked surprised but grateful.

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed in the hall, and someone came around the corner.

Blaine vaguely recognized him from the football game. He was big, with a bald head and chocolate-colored skin. What alarmed Blaine, though, was his red jacket and how his face lit up in cruel satisfaction when he spotted the two Dalton boys.

_Jock._

"Hey, isn't it Lady Fag?" His dark eyes landed on the hand Blaine still had on Kurt's shoulder, and then on Blaine. "Who's this, Hummel? Your boyfriend?"

Kurt tensed, and Blaine slowly dropped his hand and followed his friend's line of sight. The jock was holding a slushy in his right hand.

As he noticed Kurt and Blaine looking, he glanced down at the slushy and played surprised.

"Oh, look what I've got here! I wanted to drink this for myself, but now I've got a better idea…"

Blaine didn't feel scared, but the anger started to swell and also the protectiveness, because Kurt was wearing his blank mask and his whole body was tense.

He had handled jocks before, at his old school; he had experienced the fear of knowing that they could come and terrify you any moment. But what Blaine had done before was simply_ not_ doing anything about it, not confronting them, and at last transferring to the safe place that was Dalton Academy. And yes, he knew how to box; yes, he could play nice; yes, he could take Kurt with him and run, but those options were all stupid. He didn't want to start a fight, he knew playing nice wouldn't help, and running away would make them cowards. Blaine had been the one to tell Kurt to have courage, right?

There was an intense moment of silence as the jock's eyes darted between Blaine and Kurt, before he smiled again and nodded slightly before stepping forward and throwing the slushy.

Kurt had told Blaine about the slushy facials, and he had tried to imagine it – but in his head, he had always believed that it would be like getting a little cold water on your face.

That was, unfortunately, not the least bit true.

It was like walking straight in to an iceberg, but worse. The sudden, freezing cold hit Blaine with such a force that he gasped, which was a horrible idea since there came some in to his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the flavor as raspberry.

The slushy had come so suddenly, that Blaine realized – only too late – that he hadn't even closed his eyes. He was cruelly reminded of this as the ice crystals hit his eyeballs, and he nearly screamed, because it _burned, burned, burned. _He shut his eyes as hard as he could, inhaling sharply.

This all happened during less than a second, and it hit Blaine that _Kurt _was there too, and _oh god what happened to Kurt?!_

A loud, rattling bang as something, _someone_, was slammed against the lockers announced where Kurt was. The sound was followed by the jock's laughing and the noise of his echoing footsteps getting fainter and fainter as he left.

As soon as Blaine was sure that the douche-bag was gone, he sucked in a breath and asked:

"Kurt?" He was happy that his voice was so steady, even though his heart was racing much faster than normal.

For a second, he was met by absolute silence, but then there was a rustling and new footsteps approaching him. Gentle hands curled around his left arm.

"I'm here. Let's get you cleaned up." Kurt murmured.

He took small, careful steps so Blaine would easily follow, and his grip around Blaine's arm was gentle and soft but still firm.

They walked for quite a bit, and Blaine still couldn't open his eyes. He started worrying about Kurt, who was unusually silent, and he couldn't help thinking that maybe the jock had done something worse than shoving. Maybe Kurt was hurt, and still it was Kurt who helped Blaine, who only had gotten some ice in his face.

Hot anger he should've felt while the jock was still there started boiling along with the guilt and the worry.

Suddenly Kurt stopped, and there was a creak of a door before they continued their walk. After a moment, they stopped again. Judging by the horrible smell, Blaine believed they were in the men's bathroom.

Kurt's hands let go of Blaine's arm, and there was some shuffling and the sound of water starting to run. A few seconds later, a wet tissue was softly wiping the slushy off Blaine's face.

"Wash your face so you get the worst out of your eyes." Kurt intructed, grabbed Blaine's shoulders and turned him to the sink. Blindly, Blaine fumbled with the faucet. He cupped his hands and filled them with water, willed himself to open his eyes and wet down his face.

After repeating the process a few times, the burning in his eyes eased a little, and he turned back to Kurt. He was already holding a bunch of new tissues and gave Blaine some to dry his face.

When Blaine finally had the chance to really _look_ at Kurt, his worry increased. Because Kurt wouldn't look at _him_, and focused his eyes on Blaine's (now ruined) scarf instead, starting to try to clean it with wet tissues.

The silence was awkward and filled with unsaid things, and Blaine just hated it.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

Kurt's gaze flickered up to meet Blaine's. His face was emotionless, but Blaine saw anger, worry, misery and a lot of guilt in his grey eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, and there was sincerity in his voice that made Blaine exhale in relief. "I'm sorry you had to experience that, I didn't think he would actually slushy _you._"

Blaine blinked.

"It's not your fault." He said gently. "He's a douche-bag. All of them are."

He was relieved to see that put a smile on Kurt's face, even though it was ironic and sad.

"That's true, but still – I can't believe it, you don't even go to this school! Why would he harass _you_, it's so stupid."

"You don't go to this school either." Blaine reminded him kindly.

"But I _did. _He saw you with me and immediately thought you were another person to victimize." Kurt said bitterly, his gaze returning to Blaine's scarf. "And now he's ruined your scarf."

Blaine felt light-headed. He stared down at Kurt's bowed head and tried to imagine how he would feel in the same situation. How would he had felt, if he had brought a friend to his previous school and the bullies had harassed them both?

Useless. The answer was useless.

"It's still not your fault." He said softly. "And, hey, now I've been slushied, don't I get to join McKinley's Pity Party Club?" Blaine added to lighten the mood, grinning.

Kurt shot him a look with a hint of amusement. They fell in to a much more comfortable silence than before, Blaine gently watching Kurt as he kept trying to save the scarf.

"I did my best." He said, sighing. "I can't do anything else to save it. Wash it as soon as possible, okay? There might be a chance that it isn't completely ruined."

"Thank you." Blaine said gently, touching the dark, a little sticky stains on the scarf.

"And also, you've got to wash your hair. It's probably all sticky, since you wear that gel too." Kurt remarked and stared at the top of his head.

Blaine's hand immediately flew up to his hair self-consciously.

Kurt laughed. They were standing so close that Blaine could feel his chest vibrating and puffs of his hot breath.

This seemed to dawn on Kurt too, and he blushed and stepped back a little. Blaine smiled fondly and held out an arm.

"Shall we?" He asked jokingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly.


End file.
